


A Policeman, Posthumously

by KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, The Adventures of Blinky Bill, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk/pseuds/KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou is an American man whom is a well-renowned policeman working for the NYPD. Recently, he has been having nostalgic dreams of his past life as an amazing blond American man. It seems his past life was madly in love with a cool English dude too. But unfortunately, every time he awakens from his dreams - he can never fully recall the details of what happened within them...Bakugou Katsuki is a passionate and ~erhrm~ verbal English man who has recently moved to New York from London to begin his life anew. He too has been having dreams of his past life as an emerald eyed English Bloke who - as Katsuki would put it - was a f***ing lovey-dovey sl*t for some unknown American lad.Author's Note: Chapter 4 is not another story chapter. Just some added fun for myself XD
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 6





	1. Just A Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Soooo~ this fic is a bit of a passion project for me. Hope ya'll like this story :-D

~SNOOOOOOORE~

Kirishima Eijirou was sleeping in his bed. He is a single American dude whom lives in a one-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. He just had a very long day at work, so he was catching up on his snoozing hours. 

It seemed as if he was having a very deep dream...

\-----DREAM-----

"Hey Artie! Over Here!"

Kirishima, or ~erhrm~ Alfred, was waving wildly towards the handsome Englishman that just entered the McDonalds restaurant he was sitting at. He felt a great surge of euphoria at the sight of the man. Said man casually walked towards the table he was sitting in.  
'  
"Allo' lad, how have you been?"

"Fine dude, just really excited to spend the day with you XD"

"Hahaha, i can tell, with the way you yelled my name throughout the establishment like a fucking wanker"

Alfred blushed

"Hahaha, sorry dude"

"No need to apologize lad, i was only joking. Also, i'm super excited to spend the day with you too"

Alfred felt super happy to hear that. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore and leapt out of his seat to give the English guy a big manly hug.

Arthur was initially surprised to be hugged so suddenly by the American man, but he too returned the warm embrace happily.

Alfred felt like he was in literal heaven with how pleasurable the hug was.

In fact, the comforting physical contact with the English teddy bear-like man felt so heavenly that his **** started to hard-

\-----END OF DREAM-----

Kirishima suddenly awoke from the tight feeling he felt in his pants. He was still feeling somewhat groggy from his recent deep slumber

"Fuck, why do i always get a boner whenever i have these weird dreams"

Funnily enough, Kirishima couldn't really remember what said dream was about for some reason, even though he just woke up. He guessed it wasn't really that important....

As he still felt really tired, Kirishima decided he would sleep a little longer and just ignore his little morning wood and let it settle on its own.

And back to sleep he went.


	2. Off To Work

\-----DREAM-----

Kirishi~cough~Alfred was walking down a nice, big pathway by the large man-made lake found within the nearby metropolitan park. He was actually walking beside Arthur, whom was currently on his one hour break from work. 

The both of them were walking shoulder to shoulder, both desiring to be as close to each other as possible.

They were enjoying each other’s company very much so.

“So Artie, how’s work?”

“Work’s good lad. But my co-workers are a big pain in the arse”

“Ooof - I can imagine bro”

“Indeed, thankfully my paid sabbatical will be coming soon, then I can finally be free from seeing that fucking frog”

“Huh? Frog? What Frog?”

“It’s just a name I came up for this annoying French client we have. In fact, I have never had a client I wanted to punch so fucking hard in my life”

“YEESH! I feel yah dude, there’s this Russian guy at my workplace that really gets on my nerves too”

“Tch - fucking wankers the lot of them”

“Hahaha, you said it”

BEEP 

\-----END OF DREAM-----

BEEP BEEP BEEP

~GROAN~

Kirishima groggily awoke again from his slumber. He reached towards his bed head table to turn off the alarm on his phone. After some fumbling – he managed to press the off button on the alarm. 

“Sigh~ guess it’s time to get ready for work again”

As Kirishima got up from his bed – he noticed that he got a message from his boss.

He picked up his phone and read the message:

MORNING SON, I NEED YOU TO WORK OVERTIME TODAY. MIKEY’S GOT A BAD CASE OF THE FOOD POISONING, SO I’LL NEED YOUR HELP TO FINISH OFF HIS CASE WITH ME. I’M COUNTING ON YOU RED.

Kirishima sighed, looks like it will be another long day at work after all

Kirishima got off his bed and went off to his bathroom to brush his seemingly fang-like teeth and to take a quick shower. Once he was done, he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, smiled and flexed his rock-hard muscles.

“Very Manly” 

He then entered his bedroom to put on his uniform.

Once he was ready, he grabbed both his phone and wallet. Afterwards, he then made sure to grab a quick apple from his fruit bowl in the kitchen before he promptly exited his apartment, making sure to lock up before he left.

Once he left his apartment building, he began walking towards his precinct as per usual. He chomped into his apple and was eating peacefully until he noticed his phone began to buzz.

It seems he was getting a call from his old high school Korean friend, Kaminari. 

The both of them actually haven’t seen each other for a very long time. But, they still chat on their phones once in a while just to catch up quickly and to see how each other are doing.

“Hey Kaminari”

“Hey Bro, just calling to see how you’ve been. It’s been a while since we’ve last talked. You off to work now?”

“Sigh~ yeah dude, just left my apartment building right now actually”

“Gosh man, you sound exhausted, everything good?”

“Nothing much. It’s just that I’ve been having these weird dreams lately, they’ve just been disturbing me in my sleep is all”

“Hmmm, >disturbing< dreams you say...?”

“Uhhh, yeah…”

“Wow, sorry to hear that man. What were the dreams about?”

“I…actually can’t remember, I think it had something to do with…a frog?”

“Wait…did you just say frog?”

“…yeah?”

“…”

“…”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

“Hey! Why are you laughing??? It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is man, you’ve been having recurring dreams about frogs haHAhAhaha”

Kirishima mumbled “I never said they were all about frogs…”

But Kaminari didn’t hear him.

“What were those frogs doing anyway – were they doing provocative dances for you, is that why you can’t sleep? Because you’re ashamed that you’re having wet dreams about frogs HAHAHAHAHA”

Kirishima squawked, he remembered that he only just got a boner from one of his dreams earlier that morning (although he could not remember what that first dream was about), but he certainly wasn’t going to tell Kaminari that….

“HAHAHAHA”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up dude, atleast I never dreamt that I was pole-dancing naked in the middle of our high school classroom”

“HEY! You promised you would never mention that again!”

Kirishima grinned

“Dude, I only promised that I wouldn’t mention it in front of others. I never promised that I wouldn’t bring it up when it’s just the two of us. Plus, it’s just way too funny not to mention again”

“Haha, well, atleast I don’t dream about having sex with frogs”

“Psh – whatever man – anyways I’m nearing my precinct – talk to you later k”

“Thanks man – have a good day and try not to overwork yourself”

“Will do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Sorry for my lack of updates recently, i know i said that i would have uploaded the next two chapters for "You're Mine & I'm Yours" weeks ago, but i have just gotten so busy lately. Life sure does like giving us lemons at the most unexpected of times. But, at least i can still make my metaphorical 'lemonade' by pouring my heart and soul into this new story, which is a personal passion project of mine~
> 
> I will try my best to upload more often, but i can't make any more promises of when specifically like i used to in the past. Otherwise i think i'd just end up breaking my promises again....  
> (sorry about that again!!!)


	3. Uncle

Finally, Kirishima arrived at his police precinct. He really loves his job as it makes him feel like he is making a difference in the world. 

As a young tyke, Kirishima vowed to become a great manly hero and help the world as much as possible with no regrets. 

Of course, as he grew older, he came to terms with the fact that it’s impossible for one person to save the WHOLE world. 

But thankfully, he knew as long as he was making a difference here, he knew he would atleast be doing his own personal part to make the world a better place.

Kirishima threw away the wastes leftover from the apple he was eating into the nearby public bin.

He then proceeded to enter into his precinct’s building.

And, as he was entering the building, he ran into one of his good friends and fellow policeman, Mirio (full name Mirio Lemillion Togata). 

Mirio is also a fully red-blooded American man just like Kirishima.

“Hey Red, how’ve you been?”

“I’m good dude, just getting ready for another busy day at work. What about you? You and Tamaki been doing well?”

Tamaki is Mirio’s Japanese husband. Mirio met Tamaki nearly a decade ago when he was doing an exchange student program in Japan. The both of them ended up being the best of friends almost instantly. Also, it turned out the both of them were soulmates and have been inseparable ever since. Kirishima always thought the both of them were the absolute perfect couple.

“Tamaki’s good dude. I’m actually going home to him right now. My shift is finally over. So, after I take a nap for like half the day – Tamaki and I are gonna go to this nice, fancy restaurant that the both of us made reservations at around 3 weeks ago.”

“That sounds great man! I hope the both of you have tons of fun~”

“Hahaha, thanks man. Welp, talk to you soon and have a great day!”

“Hahaha, Thanks bro! See you later”

The both of them did a quick bro fist before they parted ways.

Once Kirishima entered the precinct, he saw that everyone was busy at work. 

Kirishima was super thankful to be part of such a dedicated team of police officers. 

Even though they did like to relax and have fun from time to time, they always made sure to complete their jobs to the absolute best of their abilities.

Anyhow, once he reached his desk, Kirishima picked up his Crimson Riot work mug, aiming to get his usual morning cup of coffee.

Thus, Kirishima was walking towards the coffee machine until-

“Morning Son!”

His boss, Taishiro Toyomitsu, intercepted and stood right in front of him. Taishiro Toyomitsu is a half-Japanese-half-American man. The people closest to him also knew him as Fat Gum. 

How he got such an interesting nickname is still a mystery to our beloved Kirishima...

Kirishima smiled brightly at his boss. He always thought of the man as part of his family, kinda like a super caring uncle if you will. Funnily enough, that sentiment was shared by the both of them.

“Morning Sir!!!” Kirishima saluted

“Hahaha, son – just call me uncle. After all, I practically think of you as my nephew”

“Hahaha, thanks >uncle<. Sooo~, busy day ahead of us?”

“Definitely son. We need to finish off Mikey’s case. All the crucial papers are on his desk. And all we’ve got to do is organise all the info and send them off to the officials before 2PM noon.”

“Oof, I heard Mikey’s got a bad case of the food poisoning. How’s he doing?”

“Not too good unfortunately. His doctor says he needs atleast another two days before he’s finally healthy enough to come back to work. So, I’ll have you take on his added workload today. Patrice will take on his added workload tomorrow. Finally, Mirio will take the rest of his workload for the day after. That way, Mikey’s workload will be balanced out between the three of you, on top of your usual workload of course.”

“I understand. Poor guy, I hope he takes it easy and recovers soon”

“Indeed, I hope so too”

“What would you like me to do after we finish off his case files by the way?”

“Right, after we’ve sent off his files to the relevant officials, I’ll need you to go on patrol duty for the usual areas. Also, I’ll need you to take Mikey’s late night patrol shift too. Can I count on you?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Good! Go grab yourself some coffee and I’ll meet you in front of his desk in 10, capish?”

“Yes Sir!”

Taishiro narrowed his eyes intimidatingly towards Kirishima

“What was that Red?”

Kirishima sweatdropped

“Oh right, Yes >Uncle!<” he corrected

Taishiro’s face brightened up at the correction and a handsome smile was suddenly plastered onto his face.

“That’s better!”

He then proceeded to ruffle Kirishima’s hair before he walked off towards Mikey’s desk, leaving Kirishima to fetch his quick cup of coffee.

Kirishima smiled and proceeded to get his hot cuppa joe. It was going to be another fulfilling day indeed.


	4. Just Some Fun XD - NOT STORY RELATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, since things have been super gloomy lately due to obvious, internationally known reasons, i decided to add a bit of fun by attempting one of those top 10 favourite pairings memes for myself. Although, in my case, i decided to make it a top 13 favourite pairings meme instead XD. 
> 
> These are THE gay ships that bought infinite amounts of happiness to this boy's life. Believe me when i tell you, i am one emotionless bastard. And, the fact that THESE ships were capable of bringing to me infinite amounts of euphoria (and anguish from those angsty stories) means that they are definitely super special (atleast in my opinion...)
> 
> In fact, i would even go so far as to say that these are god-tier level ships XD  
> THEY ARE JUST THAT GOOD!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not fetishize any of these pairings - especially not the anthropomorphic ships  
> I only just enjoy their pure, loverly soulmate love that i personally and permanently perceive they have XD  
> SORRY IF YOU HATE ANY OF THESE PAIRINGS - PLEASE NO HATE  
> ALSO - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE IMAGES.  
> I'D LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THEIR ORIGINAL ILLUSTRATORS/PHOTOGRAPHERS.  
> THANK YOU FOR MAKING ALL THIS AMAZING FANART/FANPHOTOGRAPHY

1\. UsUk & KiriBaku - OMG!!! THESE TWO ARE LITERAL PERFECTION IN THE WORLD OF GAY SHIPPING!!! Since i consider KiriBaku the reincarnation of UsUk due to personal reasons, i like to consider both as one ship by just calling them usukiribaku XD  
2\. Stony  
3\. Sterek  
4\. Destiel  
5\. JohnRob  
6\. GrizzNom & TigRab  
7\. RedGreen (namelessshipping)  
8\. SonAdow & Justice League Unlimited's BatFlash  
9\. WrightWorth  
10\. BunnyFrost


	5. Stair Climbing

"Bloody Hell!"

Bakugou Katsuki was currently climbing up a ridiculous amount of stairs whilst holding onto a super heavy suitcase. Today was the day he was finally moving into his brand new apartment.

To elucidate, Bakugou Katsuki is an English lad born and raised in London, England. He was a rather ruff and gruff English bloke, albeit his ordinary and seemingly privileged upbringing. 

You see, Bakugou decided to move to the United States, even though he loves and would really miss England. 

However, ever since Bakugou was a young lad, he always felt a strong connection to the U.S.A and had this strong urge to move there for some reason unbeknownst to him. 

Bakugou couldn't really explain why he felt so strongly about this country, but ever since he was little, he decided he would move to the United States no matter what.

Unfortunately for Bakugou, his move wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped it would... 

"~GRUNT~ of fucking course the elevator breaks down the day i fucking come along"

Bakugou was currently on the 3rd level of the apartment building. 

His own personal, one-bedroom apartment was on the top floor, which is on the 7th level. He still had another 4 arduous flights of stairs to go...

"Why the fuck did i have to choose this shitty building with it's broken fucking shit. I'm going to have to inform that fucking fat lard of a landlord to fix the fucking elevators ASAP"

Normally, Bakugou wouldn't have any trouble climbing the stairs with such heavy equipment. However, his long journey to his apartment building ended up being a super unpleasant one. 

First, his flight was one of the most unbearable experiences he had ever had in his entire life. 

Bakugou cursed his luck for being the one having to be seated in front of two of the world's most demonic brats whom for no reason were screaming at the top of their lungs for literally the entire flight, leaving Bakugou with the world's most unbearable headache as a result. 

And what especially pissed Bakugou off was that the parents of the little devils did not even attempt to shut their children up. 

Also, one of the kids kept kicking Bakugou's seat - so his arse was feeling rather sore from the constant, HARD impact.

But that unpleasant experience was only just the half of it. Once Bakugou had finally arrived at the airport, not only was there a long as fuck queue to get checked by the usual airport security, but it took him over an hour to finally find his suitcase at the baggage claim area. 

And, just when Bakugou thought his luck was finally changing for the better when he instantly spotted a free taxi as soon as he exited the airport, some asshole rammed him to the ground by pushing strongly past him just so that he could get to the taxi first. The impact his arse made with the ground increased the pain he was already feeling on his rear tenfold...

Also, it took Bakugou another half an hour before he finally found another taxi...

And, the fact that the elevator just happened to break on the day Bakugou was moving in was the sadistic icing on top of the rotten cake. 

Bakugou had never felt so mad in his entire life.,,

Well, actually, he has felt this level of anger many times before, but he was feeling especially mad at this moment too...

As he was reminiscing of his terrible journey, Bakugou had finally managed to reach the 4th level of the apartment building 

Unfortunately for him, there were still another 3 levels left...

"Sigh~ fuck my life"


	6. New Apartment

KA-CHINK!

Bakugou successfully unlocked the door to his new apartment. He placed the keys in his pocket before he opened the door. Once opened, Bakugou entered his new abode promptly.

"Finally, I fucking made it, fucking stairs..."

As soon as he entered his new apartment, Bakugou dropped his heavy as fuck suitcase haphazardly onto the floor and plopped his entire body onto the large sofa that came with the apartment.

Bakugou was super thankful that he made the decision to accept a lease for a furnished apartment that already came with what he needed. He didn't have to worry about buying a bed, sofa, microwave, fridge or any other junk that he would have needed to get eventually. Sure, paying for a furnished apartment would be somewhat pricier than purchasing for a full-on empty one. But, then again, buying all the appliances he needed all at once would have costed him more than he could afford at that point in time, so he concluded that he definitely made the right decision.

"Bloody hell, my head. I'll need to buy some aspirin tonight. Hopefully my fucking arse will stop hurting by then"

Bakugou was feeling hella jet-lagged. He couldn't help but yawn at the intense exhaustion he felt. He decided he would just take a quick nap on the sofa before he did anything else. Thus, he made sure to move his body into a more comfortable position to help himself fall asleep more easily. 

Once his body felt as comfortable as it possibly could on the sofa, which Bakugou deemed to be a cheap and poorly designed piece of shit, he fell asleep almost immediately.

~SNOOOOOOORE~

\-----DREAM-----

"~hiccup~ Oi Al, You smell really nice lad~"

Bakugou, or ~erhrm~ Arthur, was currently being carried on the back of Alfred Jones, the handsome and manly American man. 

It was very late. Specifically, it was around 2AM at night.

"Sigh~ You see Arthur, this is why i keep telling you not to drink so much, you always get super drunk after the 2nd drink"

"~hiccup~ the fuck you talking 'bout lad, mmm not drunk"

"Haha, whatever you say dude"

Alfred entered into his apartment building and stood in front of the downstairs elevator doors. He then pressed a button to open said elevator doors. Once the doors were opened, Alfred entered the elevator promptly, all whilst making sure that Arthur was comfy on his back.

"Hee hee, yurr really soft Al ~hiccup~"

Arthur began digging his cheeks into Alfred's neck, enjoying the warmth and softness originating from the American man

"Hahaha! Dude! you're tickling me" XD

Eventually, the elevator doors opened. Once it did, Alfred headed straight to his apartment door and unlocked it whilst still trying to make sure Arthur was balanced and comfy behind him.

Once he unlocked the door, Alfred entered his apartment almost immediately. As soon as he was inside, he kicked off his shoes and managed to take off Arthur's too. He then quickly headed to his bedroom and plopped Artie onto his bed very gently. He then covered Arthur up with one of his softest blankets. Afterwards, he then turned on his bedside lamp.

The sudden, gentle exposure to the moderately luminous lamp made Arthur stir a little.

"mmmm Al~"

"Just a sec Artie, I'll be right with yah"

Alfred went to go get a fresh cup of water for Arthur. When he came back, he sat beside Arthur's head and gently lifted the Englishman's head onto his lap.

"Here yah are Artie, have some water, it'll help you feel better"

"mmm not thirsty ~hiccup~"

"come on Artie, for me"

Arthur reluctantly opened his mouth slightly and Alfred subsequently connected the tip of the cup to the Englishman's lips and helped him drink the entire cup of water gently. 

"There yah go"

Alfred then placed the cup on his bedside table and turned off his bedside lamp afterwards.

"You rest up now k. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Artie~"

Alfred was about to get up and go to sleep on his couch. But, as soon as he stood up - he was suddenly yanked back into bed by Arthur's strong hands.

"EEEP! Dude!"

"stay with me lad~ hiccup~"

Alfred blushed and was about to try and get up again, but Arthur suddenly hugged him tightly.

Arthur felt as though he was in literal heaven with how great his loving embrace with the American man was making him feel.

In fact, the embrace felt so heavenly that he began to-

\-----OUTSIDE OF DREAM----

"purrrrrrrr~"

Bakugou was hugging one of his couch pillows lovingly and purring from great contentment. He was still asleep and was seemingly in a state of pure bliss.

It seemed he was having a very pleasant dream :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:   
> So, i was wondering if i should add in a slowburn tag to this fic. It won't really be slow in terms of romance, it will only be slow in terms of this story getting to the climactic parts...  
> Anyhow, I think for now i will do short chapters so that i can focus on the quality of the story, rather than how much i write. One of my favorite authors did the same thing for their story, and their fic turned out AMAZINGLY. So, i'm hoping to follow in her/his footsteps :-)  
> Thank you all for being so patient and for giving my story a chance :-D


	7. Doughnuts

"Annnnnnnnnd, Done!"

Kirishima was finally able to finish off organising Mikey's last case file. Thank god too, because they needed to be handed in within the next half an hour.

FatGum looked up at Kirishima from across Mikey's desk. He was delighted to see that their arduous paperwork had finally came to an end.

"Good Job son! I'll hand these files to the higher ups right away. Why don't you relax in the meantime. You've really deserved a rest"

"Thanks Si-err-Uncle!"

"Hahaha, son, i guess calling me uncle doesn't really roll off the tongue as easily as i had hoped it would. But i think i may have a solution. Instead of calling me uncle, how about you just call me FatGum instead. Would that work for you?"

Kirishima gave a super wide, happy smile.

"Yes please FatGum Sir!"

"Haha, good enough. You rest up now. I'll send these files off in the meantime. Also, don't forget that you'll be going on patrol duty today at exactly 3PM. I'm counting on you Red"

"Yes FatGum Sir!"

And with that, FatGum walked off.

Kirishima decided that he would just get another cup of coffee in the meantime. It seems Patrice brought over a bunch of glazed doughnuts to share, so Kirishima took two.

As he was munching on his snacks and sipping on his coffee, Kirishima decided to look around the precinct. It seemed everyone was busy at work.

Kirishima then spotted Patrice sitting down on a bench from afar, he guessed she was on her break too, so he decided to walk on over to her.

The blond woman seemed to be eating one of the doughnuts she bought. She looked like she was in pure bliss from the single bite she took from the pastry.

"Heya Patrice!"

"Hiya Red! I see you're trying some of the doughnuts i brought~ what do you think of them? I bought them at my fav bakery, Louisiana Louie's XD"

"They're super delicious! Thanks for sharing Pat!"

"No worries :) By the way, have you heard about poor Mikey?"

"Mmmhmm, i just finished off the last of his case files right now actually. Plus, I'll be taking over his late night patrol shift today too. Poor guy, i hope he gets better soon"

"Me too. I hope he gets well enough to come back to work soon. It looks like i'll be taking on his added workload tomorrow. Sigh~ looks like we have a very busy week ahead of us"

"Sigh~ i think so too"

"But, for now, atleast we got our doughnuts XD"

"Haha, damn straight XD"

For the next half an hour, Patrice and Kirishima sat together and continued chatting whilst enjoying each other's company

"It seems my breaks over now. Time for me to get back to work. I hope you have a good patrol sesh. And please be careful out there."

"Thanks Pat, i'll be heading out in another 5 minutes. You have a good day too and i'll see you tomorrow k"

"Thanks Red, and I'll see you tomorrow too. Toodloo-hoo to you-hoo~"

And with that, Patrice left Kirishima and went off to her own desk.

Afterwards, Kirishima himself got up and went to get ready for his patrol duty.

And, as soon as he got all his stuff ready, he left the precinct promptly.


	8. Oh, A Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short. I'll be busy for the next few days, so i just wanted to add a little more to this story before i update again hopefully in the near future XD

Kirishima had finally arrived at his patrol area, ready to start his patrol duty.

Today, there was a bit of a small country fair happening in the area. Normally, this area isn't as packed with people as it is today, but Kirishima knew he could manage it. Plus, he guessed there were at least another two policemen besides him working the area, especially because of the festivities that were happening.

So, patrol duty should be just fine.

Honestly, all he had to do was make sure everyone was safe and that nothing bad was happening.

Normally, everything was fine. But sometimes, idiots would find the need to act out and cause a ruckus for the rest of society.

And that's why Kirishima was there, to stop any fucker who would ruin the day for others.

And thus, Kirishima entered the festival, ready to act at a moments notice


End file.
